Amusement Finish
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Really short Kubitha one-shot. Give it a ty at least, and please review! It will encourage me to write longer and better!


**A/N: **Okay, Kubitha is now officially one of my most favorite pairings ever. It's so cute!

This will probably be really crappy, just cus' I didn't put that much effort into it so it's really short. I just wrote this to try and get into the mood again. Still, If you like the pairing I think it's at least worth checking out. REVIEW!

This is probably my first story I've ever started writing before midnight… It's a cute one-shot taking place during the end of a date. I won't spoil anymore. Read and find out!

Also, on a short side note, something I noticed from my other Kubitha story: YOU GUYS NEED TO FRICKIN' REVIEW MORE! There, I said it, and I'm happy I did! Please don't hate me for it xD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm typing on.

''Nice view huh?'' She asked.

''Yeah, it's probably the highest place in town'' He agreed, looking at the view from their position on the Ferris wheel. They were on the highest peak, and the ride wasn't moving. ''You don't see a sight like this very often'' he continued, sparing a glance at the blonde girl sitting there with him. She of course pretended not to notice.

''Nope. So, has this day been as bad as you thought?'' She asked playfully.

''I never thought the day would be bad. I'm the one who asked you out remember?'' He reminded her, still a bit surprised she had actually said yes so quickly.

''Yeah. But most people think I'm pretty crazy''

''You _are_ crazy'' He pointed out.

''Yeah, it's pretty awesome'' She said that a little _too_ happily. ''That's what you like about me right?'' She smiled.

He was taken aback by the sudden question, and had literally no response other than blushing slightly. She only laughed. She tended to do that a lot around him, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

''I'm glad I said yes to this, I've had a great time!'' she exclaimed.

''You could have gotten us thrown out of here you know''

''But I didn't right? Gotta count for something'' she replied optimistically.

''I guess that's true'' he agreed before they both focused back on the splendid view. They could see the entire city from there. All the way from one end of Bayville to the other.

''I like the view from here'' Tabitha said.

''Me too'' he wasn't looking at the view, but she pretended not to notice this time too. After all, it's so much more fun to tease.

''Hey, did you hear about Bobby and Jubes?'' she asked curiously.

''Hear about? Who do you think spread the word?'' he smiled devilishly, mentally laughing at remembering the photos he'd glued to just about every surface in the mansion.

''I'm assuming you put up the posters. I like your style''

''You've done worse than that Tabitha'' he responded with a grin, to which she only laughed.

''Yeah, I guess I have!'' She laughed. ''You know, super glue will keep the posters up longer, and you should put up a few at school just to see their faces!''

''Mhm''

''You could even put some in the park, and in the library. That would be so awesome!''

''Mhm''

''Maybe even-''

He wasn't listening anymore, he was watching her lips move, but not hearing the words that came out between them. Finally mustering up the courage, and leaned in and kissed her in the middle of a sentence, catching her completely off guard, making her blush at the lip contact.

He was nervous and inexperienced, so the kiss didn't last very long, but they were both happy when they parted none the less.

''I was wondering how long you'd keep me waiting'' she smiled while looking at his face intently, liking what she saw even if he was under his holo-watch.

''Eh… sorry?''

''It's okay, you're a good kisser'' she said before grabbing him by the shirt and forcefully starting another kiss, this one more heated. It lasted for several minutes, until they both had to part for air.

''That was ***pant*** really good!'' she panted while blushing.

''Yeah…'' he agreed, a bit bewildered after the experience.

''Wait, how long have we been up here?'' she wondered, suddenly realizing that they had indeed been up there for quite some time.

''Heh… I sort of paid the worker to keep us up here longer…'' he answered sheepishly, rubbing his head awkwardly.

''People say _I'm _crazy, but I guess that makes you and I a perfect match'' she smiled happily, and he wasn't exactly displeased with the results.


End file.
